Quando a Chuva Passar
by Jessie Marauders
Summary: Completa! A chuva insistia em escorrer pela janela, e ela insistia em não chorar, mesmo sabendo que por dentro ela não conseguia mais parar de chorar e de amálo! Songfic RHr


_**Quando a Chuva Passar**_

**Título: Quando a Chuva Passar ****  
Autora: Jessie**

**Shipper: R/Hr **

**Gênero: Drama/ Romance **

**Classificação: Livre **

**Status: Songfic - terminada. (Música Quando a chuva passar - Ivete Sangalo)**

**Beta: rufussorcerer **

Seu olhar vagava ao longe, apesar de estar fixo nos pingos de chuva que escorriam pelo vidro da janela da casa onde eles moravam há algum tempo. Seu pensamento também estava longe, mais precisamente direcionados à pessoa do quarto ao lado, que fazia um barulho anormal para arrumar as coisas em uma mala pequena que ela própria havia levado para ele.

Ainda pensava na pequena discussão que haviam tido antes daquele momento, a única do dia, mas a quarta ou quinta daquela semana que estava apenas começando. Já estava cansada de falar sempre a mesma coisa, de usar sempre os mesmos argumentos e de ouvir sempre as mesmas desculpas.

Sempre imaginou que a vida de "casada", embora eles não fossem casados realmente, mas apenas morassem juntos; fosse difícil, mas não tão anormal e traiçoeira como estava sendo a vida de ambos naqueles últimos dias, não agüentava mais, simplesmente porque pensava que o amor já não estava mais ali e que a guerra havia tomado espaço maior naquela casa...

Em pensar que aquela teria sido a melhor opção para eles, em pensar que estavam dispostos a enfrentar tudo, vencer aquela guerra para ficarem juntos e terem uma vida comum. Naquele momento ela não sabia mais se haviam feito a coisa certa, se não tivesse sido mais fácil cada um ter ficado em seu canto. Quem sabe o amor não teria resistido a tudo aquilo, resistido a uma guerra? 

Piscou algumas vezes tentando afastar as lágrimas que queriam cair. Ela não podia chorar, não mesmo. Precisava ser forte, pelo menos para mostrar que tinha forças para lutar por ele e pela guerra.

Ouviu mais barulho, mais forte ainda, como se algo pesado e duro tivesse sido jogado ao chão, talvez a mala, talvez outra coisa, e então o silêncio predominou, a não ser pelos leves passos que se dirigiam até a sala, onde Hermione estava observando a chuva caindo pela janela. 

Ela virou-se para o portal que dividia a sala dos outros cômodos da casa e então observou uma mala levitando até a porta de entrada e, em seguida, Rony apareceu na sala praticamente arrastando-se sobre os pés.

Olharam-se por algum tempo, até que Hermione desviou o olhar e pôs-se a observar a chuva novamente. Naquele momento caindo mais forte e mais grossa, o céu parecia que ia desabar sobre eles, talvez já estivesse desabando...

— Você não vai falar nada? – a voz rouca do ruivo quebrou aquele silêncio que há muito tempo insistia em tomar lugar naquela casa.

— Eu já disse tudo o que devia...

— Então você já disse tudo o que queria?

— E o que adianta falar? Você vai me ouvir? Vai deixar de ser cabeça-dura? Não vou gastar saliva à toa, Rony. – Hermione falou sem sequer virar-se para onde ele estava. Esse, por sua vez, esfregava uma mão na outra nervosamente. Não sabia se o que estava fazendo era certo, para ele parecia tudo errado, parecia que não havia mais chão aos seus pés, mas se ele ficasse ali, temia que seu amor acabasse, temia que o pouco que ainda tinha, acabaria... e ele não queria aquilo.

— Entenda Hermione... é o melhor que eu posso fazer...

— Eu já ouvi seus argumentos e disse que não concordava. Agora, se você não quis me ouvir, então siga em frente... só sei que você está fugindo e nada disso vai adiantar. Você pode estar destruindo tudo aquilo que construímos pouco a pouco. 

**Pra que falar?  
Se você não quer me ouvir  
Fugir agora não resolve nada**

— Lá vem você de novo, colocar a culpa em mim.

— Não estou fazendo isso... mas você está fugindo, não está?

— Não estou fugindo, estou dando um tempo para nós dois... Isso, pelo que eu tenho notado, está te fazendo mal. – Rony argumentou novamente. Parecia que toda a discussão estava voltando novamente, parecia que aquilo não tinha mais fim, muito menos a chuva lá fora.

— Tudo bem Rony... entenda como quiser! – Hermione falou, virando-se finalmente para o ruivo para poder encará-lo melhor – Talvez você esteja certo... talvez.

O ruivo franziu o cenho com aquela "falta de importância" de Hermione para com sua partida. Ele não estava acreditando que ela estava sendo tão fria e calma, algo que não condizia com a personalidade dela... Seria ele o culpado daquela mudança brusca?

— Viu porque eu tenho que ir embora? Viu? Você mudou Hermione... não é mais a mesma... Eu tenho tentado de entender na ultima semana. Mas, simplesmente não consigo. Suas dores de cabeça freqüentes, seus enjôos sem explicação, seu mau humor excessivo... – o jovem falou, sentindo algo dentro de si querendo se arrebentar em vários pedaços. Tudo aquilo acontecendo com ela, sendo que podia ser tudo culpa dele.

— Não é sua culpa... é essa maldita guerra. – Hermione tentou consolá-lo de alguma forma. Queria acreditar que era só a guerra e que ela um dia iria acabar, mas não era só aquilo, ela sabia disso... mas, não queria admitir que tinha um pouco de culpa em tudo aquilo também, que as brigas deles eram na maioria causadas por ela, que era tão intransigente e tão compenetrada em suas tarefas que esquecia que o mais importante ali era o amor que eles sentiam. Além do mais, tinha aqueles enjôos sem explicação que ela estava sentindo na ultima semana, e que Rony mesmo havia notado antes que ela.

Aquela guerra estava ocupando todo o tempo, todo o espaço que antes só era deles e do amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Talvez, quando aquele obstáculo fosse destruído, eles poderiam retomar a vida como se nada tivesse acontecido, ou simplesmente teriam certeza que eles próprios eram os obstáculos daquele amor. 

**Mas não vou chorar  
Se você quiser partir  
Às vezes a distância ajuda  
E essa tempestade um dia vai acabar**

— E é por isso que eu estou indo Hermione. Enquanto continuarmos jogando a culpa na guerra, nada vai mudar...

— Mas, então me diz o que tem causado nossas discussões? Eu não vejo outro motivo senão isso... estamos estressados, preocupados, exaustos com tudo isso que tem acontecido.

— Se estamos assim, imagina o Harry... mas eu não vejo minha irmã e ele tendo essas crises conjugais... não mesmo. Eles se amam tanto ou mais do que nós nos amamos, e a guerra não tem sido um empecilho para a relação deles.

— Talvez porque eles se amem e nós dois não... – Hermione suspirou resignada e então sentou-se no sofá que ali havia. Não era só a mente dela que estava exausta, mas seu corpo, e não era a primeira vez que ela tinha sentido aquele cansaço e aqueles enjôos logo pela manhã. Aquilo não podia ser normal, seria a falta dele perto dela que a estava deixando assim?

— Se você tem dúvidas do que sente por mim... porque não me disse antes?

— Porque eu não tenho dúvidas. – Hermione rebateu sentindo o enjôo acometer-lhe mais forte naquele momento, seguido de uma tontura inexplicável – Eu amo você... – foram suas ultimas palavras, antes de desmaiar sobre o sofá. 

Rony, ainda sorrindo pelas palavras que a mulher havia dito, saiu correndo em direção a ela, a pegando no colo e a levando para o quarto que dividiam.

— Meu amor, acorda... o que está acontecendo com você... ? – sussurrava para a mulher desacordada sobre a cama. Ele não sabia o que fazer, não sabia. Foi quando avistou a porta do banheiro aberta. Andou apressado até lá, molhou uma toalha e voltou até o quarto.

Sempre havia visto as enfermeiras fazendo aquilo nos feridos pela guerra ou quando simplesmente desmaiavam de susto. Talvez aquilo ajudasse sua amada a acordar e ele pudesse, então, se desculpar pelo que estava fazendo. Ele a amava, não podia deixá-la, não conseguia, era impossível. 

Passou o pano molhado sobre o rosto da jovem que estava branco feito a neve, ainda perguntando-se como eles haviam deixado a saúde da mulher chegar àquele ponto. Estavam preocupados demais com outros fatos para perceberem que as coisas no interior daquela casa estavam desmoronando.

Algum tempo se passou, até que Hermione abriu os olhos vagarosamente, notando que Rony estava sentado ao seu lado com o pano já seco sobre sua testa. Sorriu com aquela visão, apesar de tudo ele sempre fora tão gentil e preocupado com ela. Aquilo só a deixava mais arrependida do que tinha feito, só a deixava com mais vontade de jogar as coisas para o alto e abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo estava bem e que juntos eles iriam seguir em frente. 

— Você não pensou em ir ao médico? – Rony tratou logo de perguntar, antes que o assunto da briga voltasse novamente. Não que ele não quisesse, pois daquela forma eles poderiam se reconciliar; mas naquele momento ele estava mais interessado na saúde da namorada.

— Pensei e fui... mas os resultados não chegaram ainda.

— Como não chegaram...? Eu vi a coruja chegar hoje de manhã cheia de cartas... com certeza o resultado deve estar lá.

— Eu sei, mas nem tive vontade de abrir quando...

— ...quando eu disse que ia embora... – Rony falou um pouco sem jeito, porém resolveu não retomar o assunto de antes, não ainda, mas levantou e foi até a sala onde estavam todas as cartas. Pegou uma em específico e voltou até o quarto, onde Hermione se ajeitava sobre a cama.

— É melhor ficar deitada. 

— Mas, os enjôos já passaram...

— Você precisa se cuidar, Mione... – Rony falou pegando o exame e sentando-se novamente no seu lugar na cama, sem notar o pequeno sorriso que a jovem havia dado.

Aquilo a fazia lembrar dos tempos de Hogwarts, quando haviam começado a namorar. Rony havia sido sempre tão atencioso com ela, parecia que ele ainda não havia mudado naquele quesito... será que o amor que ele sentia também não haveria mudado?

— Você continua o mesmo de sempre... – Hermione falou ainda sorrindo, o que deixou Rony um pouco intrigado, deixando o exame de lado por algum tempo.

— Não sei... nós dois mudamos tanto...

— Não... isso é o que dizemos, mas você ainda age como quando éramos apenas namorados. Me trata com carinho...

— Mas isso eu nunca quero deixar de fazer. Você é importante para mim...

— Eu queria que fosse... porque não posso acreditar que depois de todos aqueles momentos de amor, nossa relação pudesse estar acabando. Que depois de tudo o que dissemos um ao outro, o nosso amor simplesmente possa ter acabado.

Rony sorriu singelamente e então engatinhou sobre a cama, se encaminhando até onde a ex-grifinória estava e a beijando apaixonadamente nos lábios. Suas mãos pousando graciosamente sobre o rosto da jovem enquanto a acariciava.

Após algum tempo, afastaram-se sorrindo.

— Te amo! – Rony falou simplesmente, antes de voltar sua atenção ao exame, deixando Hermione em profundo estado de êxtase. Ela sabia que nada havia mudado, precisava apenas ouvir aquilo, precisava ter certeza de que os sentimentos dele também não haviam mudado. E pelo jeito nada havia se alterado... eles só haviam dado importância demais a coisas que não valiam a pena... 

**Só quero te lembrar  
De quando a gente andava nas estrelas  
Nas horas lindas que passamos juntos  
A gente só queria amar e amar   
E hoje eu tenho certeza  
A nossa história não termina agora  
Pois essa tempestade um dia vai acabar **

— E então? O que diz o exame? – Hermione perguntou quando viu a face do ruivo ficar da cor dos seus cabelos após ter aberto o exame. Estava começando a ficar preocupada...

— Como eu não pensei nisso antes? Aí está a explicação para o seu mau humor, seus enjôos, sua irritação...

-Ei... eu fiz um exame de saúde, não de mentalidade Ronald. – Hermione falou cruzando os braços, emburrada – Posso saber de que mal eu sofro, então? 

Rony a olhou assustado, percebendo realmente o que estava acontecendo ali. Não era simplesmente um resultado, mas a mudança brusca da vida deles... talvez aquele resultado fosse a salvação...

— De nenhum Hermione... você está dando esperança ao mundo, simplesmente isso.

— Que tal ser mais claro Rony...

— Você está grávida, Hermione... está carregando o fruto do nosso amor, fruto de algo que pensávamos não mais existir. Essa criança é a prova de que nosso amor ainda existe e que está intacto. 

**Quando a chuva passar  
Quando o tempo abrir  
Abra a janela e veja: eu sou o sol  
Eu sou céu e mar  
Eu sou céu e fim  
E o meu amor é imensidão**

— Você não está dizendo isso só por causa dessa criança, está? – Hermione falou sentindo seus olhos arderem. Ela não conseguia acreditar. Não sabia se ria pelo fato de estar grávida ou se chorava por se dar conta de que não havia percebido, notado as diferenças que estavam ocorrendo no seu corpo, e muito menos notado que ela estava sendo injusta.

— Claro que não... digo isso porque amo você e porque fomos burros e injustos um com outro em todo esse tempo. Como eu poderia abandonar a minha vida? Como eu poderia deixar você, se a minha vida está aqui nessa casa? Juramos um para o outro que não deixaríamos nada nos atrapalhar, e não estávamos cumprindo o juramento. Talvez essa criança esteja vindo para nos relembrar disso, para fortalecer o que sentimos...

— Desculpe por ter sido tão rude... – Hermione falou sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo com mais freqüência. Aproximou-se mais do ruivo, o abraçando pela cintura.

— Você não precisa se desculpar... apenas dizer se quer ser minha mulher... – Rony falou de repente – Acho que estamos inseguros...

Hermione piscou algumas vezes e então sorriu em meio às lágrimas.

— Eu já sou sua...

— Mas eu quero que seja minha por muito tempo. Ainda veremos essa tempestade acabar... ainda veremos nosso filho crescer em um mundo melhor e sem essa guerra que tem causado insegurança e infelicidade.

— E eu serei... ainda temos muito pelo que lutar. - Rony sorriu com aquelas palavras e então passou seu braço sobre os ombros da jovem, a trazendo para mais próximo. 

E ele pensando que aquela história estava acabando, se desmoronando junto com a chuva que caía lá fora, estava enganado, estava apenas começando... 

**E hoje eu tenho certeza  
A nossa história não termina agora  
Pois essa tempestade um dia vai acabar**

E foram nove meses depois que a esperança daquele casal chegou ao mundo, que a tempestade, finalmente, havia passado e que o sol havia chegado, assim como naquela tarde ensolarada quando um choro forte e saudável fora ouvido atrás das portas daquele Hospital, enquanto Rony e Hermione se olhavam com cumplicidade e sorriam felizes por terem se dado uma ultima chance de mostrarem que o amor entre eles não havia acabado e que nunca acabaria... nem sequer com uma tempestade... 

**FIM**

**N/A: É... mais uma songfic do casal mais lindo e fofo! Mas pelo menos essa teve um final feliz, o que não era a minha intenção oO**

**Espero que tenham gostado e que comentem!**

**Beijos!**


End file.
